Sentidos
by eclipse total
Summary: "La vista, el olfato, el gusto, el tacto, la audición y ese sexto sentido que tiene el inglés para detectar situaciones comprometedoras de cierto francés" Seis Drabbles sobre los sentidos del inglés. Random, FrUk


**Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen unicamente a Hiramuya Hidekaz sensei. La foto de portada, una vez más, la encontré en google y la historia es completamente mía, anexando que también la encontrarán en mundo yaoi bajo el seunónimo de eclipse-chan... Y que en ese caso no es plagio ;)**

1.- Es la primera vez en dos años que subo algo tan seguido... ¡El mismo día! Pero bueno... Esto salió inesperadamente.

2.- Leo FrUk pero no leo Ameripan... Escribo muy normalmente Ameripan y se me hace sumamente raro escribir un FrUk o.0 (Soy rara, ya me acostumbre a esas cosas xD)

* * *

**La vista.**

Inglaterra nunca lo admitiría, pero los conjuntos que solían llevar puesto el francés lo hacían ver más sensual de lo que ya era.

Igualmente no hacía falta que lo dijera, Francia siempre se pavoneaba de un lugar al otro, disfrutando de las miradas discretas de la otra nación. Inglaterra sabía que Francia lo estaba tentando a admitirlo, así como sabía que siempre –**siempre**- esperaba algo más por parte del inglés que solo miradas indecorosas.

Y así, esperando, Francia podría hacerse viejo.

**El olfato.**

Inglaterra odiaba el perfume. Sobre todo el de Francia.

Porque ese perfume en específico, que daba una idea de flores en la pradera, lo volvía loco. Y no iba a caer en la tentación a la que Francia le invitaba.

Definitivamente, odiaría el perfume francés durante el tiempo que le quedara de vida.

**El gusto.**

Francia le había pedido una cita.

No es como si Inglaterra hubiera querido aceptar. Solo que sabía que alguien más –Seychelles – estaba interesada en salir con el francés, ¡Y el no iba a permitir que Francia tuviera una cita con la chica!, es por eso que ahora se encontraba cocinando. No lo hacía por el francés, lo hacía por ella.

El que pusiera especial interés en el guisado no era por su cita. No, claro que no. Si fuera así ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, lanzarle el guisado en la cara al francés, cuando este llegara a su casa con comida hecha por no tener confianza en el sentido del gusto inglés.

**El tacto.**

A Inglaterra definitivamente le molestaba que el francés no pusiera atención a la junta.

No, no era porque el discurso de Estados Unidos fuera interesante. Ni a él le importaba hablar de un robot gigante para prevenir el calentamiento global –Una idea por demás bizarra -.

Al Reino Unido lo que le molestaba era que Francia se pasara la reunión entera tocando su pierna, a veces intentando tocar otras regiones del inglés.

Por eso, cada vez que finalizaba una junta, el francés se ganaba un merecido golpe en la cabeza.

**La audición.**

Sus odios habían captado varios rumores que circulaban por ahí. Sobre todos los que hablaban de no había forma de que él los creyera, porque Francia se pasaba todas las tardes en su casa y algunas noches también.

Noches en que el francés solía susurrarle al oído palabras de amor.

Cosa que mañana con mañana el inglés intentaba olvidar, inútilmente.

**El sexto sentido…**

Y ese era al que Francia más le temía.

Porque si bien el francés siempre le sería fiel al Inglés, este tenía un sexto sentido para encontrarlo en las situaciones más comprometedoras. Sabía que tenía fama de acosador, pero que Inglaterra dudara de él dolía. Como los días en que lo había encontrado en situaciones comprometedoras con España, también con Prusia, ¿Cómo olvidar a Seychelles o, inclusive, a Canadá?

Y justo ahora, que se encontraba tomando fotos al Austriaco por un asunto de espías… Una sombra tapó el sol que brillaba sobre él. Francia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió el enojo inglés caer sobre él.

Y ahí, tirado en el suelo, con Austria observándolo ahora con lástima, solo pudo pensar en lo mucho que odiaba ese sexto sentido… Ya vería como aumentar su confianza en el inglés.

_~Cosas de amantes~_

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse: **Por alguna razon me dió risa... Mi sentido del humor termina siendo demasiado cutre para mi propio gustó xD La idea nació mientrás hacía tarea... He dicho: Suelo leer FrUk pero no estoy acostumbrada a escribirlo, realmente no me siento cómoda escribiendo esto, pero bueno... la musa es la que manda .-.

Cualquier critíca constructiva es bien recibida.


End file.
